


新建文档

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある一方通行中心无CP最后之作和番外个体有出场路人视角第一人称（不是抹布的意思ry





	新建文档

我在学园都市的某大学任职，教数学。先澄清一下外界常见的误解，虽然我教过的学生有四成拥有不同等级和类型的能力，我们这些老师都是普通人。并不是像时下流行的某些动画那样，在超能力学园里教授超能力的老师也是超能力者。我教的当然也是普通的数学，跟学园都市之外的一些大学使用的教材是一样的。因此我并没有怎么接触过所谓学园都市之暗，或者也可以说由于数年前的那段经历让我刻意回避了与之接触的可能。

大约是在七年前，某研究所通过校方联系到我——诸位不必好奇，这个研究所现在已经不存在了，名字我也真的记不清，他们找我只是让我做做本行而已，对，教数学。

我也很奇怪为什么研究所会找我教数学，由于校方的引荐加上报酬可观，上课时间由双方商讨决定，不会影响日常工作，我接下了这个兼职。不过第一堂课，第一次见到我的学生，我觉得研究所搞错了什么。

我是个大学老师，虽然说教中学教材也勉强可以……但是那个孩子看上去比我7岁的女儿大不了多少（后来知道实际上他有9岁），而且仅凭肉眼就可以判断，他的身体和精神的健康状况都非常糟糕。青白的肌肤，枯瘦的四肢，一头乱蓬蓬的白发，透过长及下巴的前发，可以看到淡红色的眼睛，无机质的眼神，犹如一潭死水。这让我一度怀疑他的眼睛是不是看不见，记得曾经在哪里看到说白化病患者大多视力低下。

在研究所工作人员殷切的目光注视下，虽然腹诽很多，我还是照常做了自我介绍，然后拿出准备好的试卷。那是给大一新生做的摸底测试题，用于判断每个学生入学初期的实际水平。让一个低年级的小学生来做明显是不合适的，但我只准备了这一套试卷，没有办法了。

之所以对第一堂课的细节记忆如此深刻，至今还能想起那个孩子的白发垂到卷子上，他一手拢着头发一手拿笔作答的样子，正是因为他答出了比那一年我教的所有大一新生都要高的分数。

我意识到了，这是能力开发的一环，超凡的计算力是成为高等级能力者的前提条件。

我不遗余力地称赞了他，并伸手去顺了顺被他弄得更乱的头发。这个举动在第一堂课结束后遭到了陪同工作人员的警告——不要与实验对象有直接身体接触，实验对象的能力很不稳定且具有攻击性，虽然使用了镇静药物，也不能保证一定不会发生事故。

原来那个孩子呆滞的目光和迟钝的动作都是药物的影响。

他是我遇到过最好教的学生，实际上我根本就不需要按照正常流程讲课，只要把教材和讲义交给他，有什么看不懂的地方便提问我来做出解释即可。我们的小课堂大部分时间都很安静，陪同的工作人员在前两次课时还会聚精会神地监视，之后就时不时玩起手机，再后来不会全程都在房间里了。

在第一本教材即将学完的一次课上，他的精神状况明显比之前更差，脸上毫无血色，眼下一片乌青，坐在椅子上摇摇欲坠。我索性跟他说，如果很困的话就不要看了睡一觉。于是那次课的一个半小时，他在桌子的那一头枕着胳膊睡觉，我在桌子的这一头看着他，就这样度过了。

除了看着他，我也做不了什么。

周末妻子跟女儿来看我，因为被高墙包围的学园都市出入手续繁琐，妻子笑称仿佛探监，我们带着女儿到第六学区的大型游乐场玩了一整天。虽然一周只能见一次面，我很庆幸自己单身赴任，没有让家人也搬来学园都市，更没有让女儿入读学园都市的小学。

在预定的下一次课的前一天，我接到研究所的取消电话。我问是否顺延到下下次的时间，对方说由于实验事故，我的学生正在入院治疗中，可以再上课的时间出院之后再通知。

震惊之下我提出了越界的要求，最终得到许可去医院探望。

老实说从第一次见到那个孩子起，我就觉得他早该入院治疗。过度消瘦，显而易见的营养不良。但是显然研究者们在确切影响到实验效果之前都没有对实验动物的健康给予关注。

也许是因为他在昏睡，对于我握住了他的手的行动，曾经警告过我不要进行身体接触的工作人员也并没有加以阻止。跟女儿白嫩嫩胖乎乎的小手不同，那个孩子的手完全皮包骨，缺乏色素的皮肤下血管清晰可见，指尖还因缺氧而呈现可怕的青紫色。

溺水导致心肺衰弱。

在研究所里怎么会溺水？得知实验内容后，我觉得这简直是谋杀。

为了激发更强的“反射”能力，把一个孩子锁在数米深的水槽中，注水。所谓“事故”则是实验对象没有如预期发动能力，毫无抵抗地溺水了。

也许这并不只是谋杀，也是一场自杀。

我情不自禁地将手握紧了些，或许是这力道的变化唤醒了他。还没来得及给他一个微笑，在一旁待机的工作人员迅速将我拉开，将备好的针剂扎入他的颈侧。

在药物起效再次陷入昏睡之前几秒，他盯住工作人员的眼中现出了我从来没有见过的，充满杀意、幼兽一样的目光。

这是我和那个孩子最后一次见面。

不久之后研究所再次发生实验事故，事故导致建筑半毁并造成了人员伤亡。听说我的学生也被转移到其他研究机构去了。虽然没有任何证据和线索，我心底一直认为，那场事故是他的报复。

说实话我松了一口气，因为他的境遇总归不会更坏。同时又觉得很可惜，那个孩子绝对是个天才，如果接受正常的教育，以后从事科研工作，一定会有很高的成就。

从此之后我又回到了与能力开发和学园都市之暗无缘的普通教师生活。

每每想到学园都市会对学生进行无差别的能力开发，很多人在小时候曾遭受过非人道的对待，我在面对这些大学生的时候，不由自主地会更温柔些。结果呢，我开的课选课率和缺勤率都居高不下。

有点扯远了，说回诸位更感兴趣的话题吧，我的普通教师生活在今年春天起了波澜。大学协助某研究机构开发“学习装置”，导入其中的各种知识由教师们收集筛选。在我代替急事请假的同事去研究机构进行调试验收之前，都以为那是某种辅助学习的设备，好比哆啦A梦的记忆面包，有点投机取巧，但也没有多大逆不道。

然而在研究机构我见到了实际使用了学习装置灌输知识的少女，犹如一潭死水般无机质的眼神，与七年前的那个孩子完全重叠。当年还邀请教师去教数学，现在连教和学都过程都省略，只需用道具进行灌输。

研究员对此项技术非常满意，更向我吹嘘这个外表跟我女儿一样年纪的少女实际上是应用基因技术制造，并且只用了十几天便飞速成长到这个状态。

我感觉自己在做一个漫长的噩梦，为了能够从噩梦中醒来，我决定辞职，离开了学园都市。

现在忙于寻找下一份工作的我在家里打这篇文字，并不知道写给谁看，也许在未来某天学园都市不复存在之后？也许就永远留在硬盘里吧……|

追记

十一月我回到学园都市处理一些遗留的手续，临走之前到商店街想给女儿买点学园都市特色的小礼物。

在那里我遇见了那个孩子。

七年没见他已经长成了少年，白色的头发和瘦削的身体还是让我一眼就认出了他。不知道是生了病还是受了伤，他右手拄着拐杖。但他还活着。并且自由地出现在商店街上。跟他争吵的少女十分面熟，因为表情太狰狞我当时没有想到，她跟使用学习装置的少女长得一模一样！围着他们团团转的小女孩，也像是少女的迷你版本。

到底为什么他会跟她们在一起，我不得而知。

但他们都有着鲜活的表情和富于神采的目光。

迷你版的少女拉起他的左手，表情狰狞的少女不甘示弱似的挽住他的右臂。看着他们踉踉跄跄走远的背影，我由衷地感到高兴，他现在应该是幸福的。

=END=


End file.
